All I want for Christmas is you
by NutCracker1911
Summary: Christmas has many different meaning for most people. But the most important of if it all, is to find what is the meaning of love.


**A/N: For my yearly Christmas fic, I decided to give one to this fandom. I know I haven't updated my other fics but, well, you have to celebrate Christmas after all.**

 **As usual, sorry for any misspelling, grammar mistake, and character OOC, seeing I don't own Soul Eater and English is not my mother language**

 **Disclaimer: if you hadn't noticed yet, I've already put one in my a/n. read it.**

88888888

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_ _  
_ _There is just one thing I need_

Gallow Manor, Death City. 24 December 22.14 pm

"I guess Kid-kun won't come home tonight."

Even if it said with such nonchalant tone as talking about weather, and with posture which seems like she's bored, Liz still could hear the disappointed tone from her sister. No matter what, Patty is an easy-to-read type. You could tell from how often she looked at the clock at the wall and at the window, everyone whom close to her could tell how worried she is right now. Especially her, her partner and also her elder sister.

Liz look at the clock at the wall and sighed. She lied if she said that she didn't worried about the boy whom she considered her brother. Yes, since Kid took over the DWMA as his father's successor, he always seems busy and goes home late. Everyone seems to think that they've already used with the absence of their meister and also the new Lord Death, but the truth is, they won't ever get used with it, this worried and anxious feeling. No matter what, they're partner, and Kid's working with another weapon whom he didn't get used to use, so isn't it fair if they're panicking? Really. Can't they decrease the job or give some to someone else or whatever it took as long as Kid could went home earlier so they didn't have to be anxious like right now.

Especially since tonight is Christmas eve.

Don't they have some exception or something?

Liz continue sighed for how many times already while looking at her sister. One other thing if you want to looked at how Patty felt, just look at her drawing. Like right now, her messy abstract looking giraffe was indeed showed how worried the younger weapon right now.

If you want her to be honest, sometimes there're questions running through her head, especially in moment like this. What was Kid doing right now? When will he go home this time? Could he work well with the other deathscyte?

But the questions that haunted her the most, who would calm Kid when he get his OCD attack? Does Kid thinking about them right now?

Does Kid still care about them?

Liz shuddered at the thought. Even if she tried to deny it, but still the thought kept haunting her, like taunting her especially in moment like this. But really, isn't it fair if she had thought like that? Kid didn't come home for days these day. And just this year they nearly didn't get missions together. Liz was not a strong person like Maka or Tsubaki, so yes, she had the right to had thought like that!

Liz continue looking at her sister who now looking back at her with wide eye, her drawing was forgotten in the table.

"Why do you ask something like that?"

Ups. Did she asked that out loud? Ugh. Just look at her. Did she really that stressed she couldn't even realize what she talked earlier?

Honestly, she wanted to deny it, told Patty that everything is fine and for her to continue her drawing like nothing is wrong. But that's the problem. Everything is not fine, there's something here you can't deny even if you want to deny it. And maybe, just maybe, because tonight is Christmas eve, the night when family supposed to gather, and maybe because she's lonely. So she told everything to Patty, her younger sister, whom she should protect and not the other way around. At the end of the conversation she could felt tears which she held for how many times flow freely from her eyes.

She then looked at Patty who looked at back her as though she grew a second head. Suddenly Patty laughed, hard, make her felt annoyed with her sister. Ugh. Did she even understand the situation and her feeling right now?

"Why are you laughing, Patty?! This is serious!"

Patty took a while to held her laughter. "Sorry, sis. It's just that… you're really dumb."

Liz took a deep breath. Here's the thing. She loved her sister, really, she thought her sister was the sweetest sister you could ever have. But sometimes she had to acknowledge that… there's something wrong in her sister's head. Just look at the fact. Between them she's the normal one, and now her sister told her that she's dumb?

Patty looked at Liz who was stilled, sighed, and said, "Sis, what is the most important rule we had when we live at the street?"

"Our main target were rich men because they're fool and easy to trick?"

"The other one, the more important one." 

"When one of us get caught, the other have to ran?"

"The other one, the first one you said when we first work."

"… we're partner, and the most important rule in partnership is trust each other."

The sibling looked at each other.

"Do you trust Kid?"

For a moment she was speechless, just a tick of clock could be heard. Did she trust Kid? Of course she does. She even trust him with her own life. Since that fateful encounter, they're partner, and now, much more than that, much precious bond than that. Family.

So when she trust him when they're partner, shouldn't she trust him more right now when they're much more than that?

"I also worried about Kid-kun. Sometimes I also had thought like that. But when you think about it, why should I? The most important thing is that I trust Kid-kun and I know he trust us either. I know he loves us just as we loves him."

Right. Why should she let this moment of weakness beat her? Maybe she's not as strong as Maka or Tsubaki or even Patty, maybe she's even the weakest in their gang, but she also a spartoi, and that mean she's strong. She had to believe that she also could defeat such thought, trust the bond they have, trust Kid.

She won't let such ridiculous situation like Lord Death or moment of weakness destroyed their precious bond.

Looking at a smile on her sister's face, Patty continued her activities.

"Hey, Patty."

"Yes?"

"Want to cook extra food for Kid? I know he would be hungry when he got home later and let's just say, this is an extra Christmas gift from us."

Patty laughed and went ahead to the kitchen. Looking at her, she guessed she had to cook extra and not just for Kid. For the hundredth time Liz sighed, but now there's a hint of smile in it.

 _I don't care about the presents_ _  
_ _Underneath the Christmas tree_

Public Park, Death City. 24 December 22.48 pm

Tonight is so not cool.

Especially since tonight is Christmas eve.

It began when they're expelled from the restaurant. Or maybe even in the more beginning when they receive glares from everyone in the restaurant.

Fine. In the more beginning.

It began when Kid became the new Lord Death replacing his father, and when Asura defeated in the moon. Yes, the world became more peaceful, but he still had job he had to do as a deathscyte, especially when there's new kishin egg kept popping out of nowhere. Long story short, he and Maka became more distant because of different job. He who had to follow Kid as a last deathscyte and her who had to searched at rouge witch and plus her study for her graduation and her teaching certificate.

The point is his insecurity. And their time together which he honestly didn't quite sure anymore if Maka would still want to became his partner. And much worse, maybe Maka would someday met a new guy who would bring her far away from him. And no, he would not accept that.

And so he decided to confess.

At last.

After such a long time he held his feeling for his meister. Yah, the truth is it began when they really knew each other for the first time since they became partner for months.

At last he decided to confess as soon as possible.

And what time would be more perfect then Christmas eve, night when love was in the air, even more then valentine day sometimes, and couples became more lovey-dovey.

And if he lucky, maybe, just maybe he could get a kiss from Maka. No, it sound too farfetched. Okay. If he lucky, maybe Maka also reciprocate his feeling.

Oh why should he lied to himself? That possibilities were really slim.

Remind him why he thought this is a good idea again?

Because their partnership were in danger, because there're possibilities that Maka would met a new guy better then him (which is a lot actually, considering he's a loser), because he can't hold his feeling for his meister anymore, and honestly, because deep in his heart, he knew that Maka also liked him, even if it was just because of his hopeful feeling.

Yup. Great idea. Just like fact that he is a cool guy.

Okay.

But the truth is there's reason why he decided to confess tonight of all night. Weeks ago, he get some notification from Kid that he had to go to Oceania because there's abnormalities in the increase rates of kishin egg there. And unfortunately, because Maka was needed here to help Kid find the rogue witch who didn't want to join the alliance with her soul perception, they had to apart for at least 3 months. Oh. And did he already mention that he had to go a day after Christmas?

Yup. There's no time anymore unless he confessed tonight.

He planned it all already, the perfect date. First, they would eat at the famous recently opened restaurant that Maka had wanted to try for a long time but can't because of the cost (what better time to use the money from a famous musician family?). after eating he would play for her his newly composed song made especially for her. Then, they would walked around the park in front of the fountain which is famous for successful of romance if a couple kissed in front of it (basically, it's a romantic place) in which he would confess. After that, they would go home and the date's done!

… okay, maybe it was cliché, but come on. The matter most is the effort, right? Besides, what does he know about romance? It's not like he read or watching romance that often, he was a cool guy after all. Besides, the plans were quite romantic in his opinion.

The start were good actually. The mood in the house were good since morning, he even didn't forget to compliment Maka who wore a bit of make-up, making her more beautiful than her usually cute face. Everything went well, except he forgot about one vital factor.

Blair.

Maybe he did forget to told Maka to celebrate Christmas eve together, _just the two of them_. Yup. He didn't say that part, only because he think she would get the meaning. Besides, Blair weren't there when he invited Maka, so he didn't think the cat would join them together. And the worst part is, Blair didn't realize at all the code he gave to go away. In the restaurant she were very loud the other customer glared at them, making them expelled from the restaurant, and before he played the song! And the weather were colder than usual, what with the snow falling, making them shivering. And if you wonder why they didn't go home immediately, ask Blair. She droped the house key when they passed the public park when they went to the restaurant. So here they are, in the middle of the freezing air in the very vast park searching for a tiny key.

"Oh, look! Soul-kun! The couple kissed! Eww Maka-chan. I think the man is your father. Oh, how lovely! Do you think she's the next Mrs. Albarn?"

Maka stiffened. Ugh. Could this night get any worse.

Well maybe the fact that Blair prodding the couple and didn't searched the key and just talk with her loud voice, making the situation right now just like in the restaurant (well at least Spirit's too busy with his lady he didn't noticed Blair). Looking at Maka's red face looking at her father Soul immediately grab her to other place.

Which is the infamous fountain.

Soul could only looked at the fountain. This time right now he was supposed to confess to his meister. He was supposed to kiss her. He was supposed to going out with her right now, not bothering about distances and annoying roommate.

Supposed to.

Soul sighed and continued his searched. Maybe he could confess in the home after he knocked Blair out with the vase beside the entry door. Yup, seems like a good idea…

"Soul."

Or maybe…

"Soul!"

Realizing he was called, Soul immediately looked at his meister. With a blush in her face beneath the full moon, she looked like a real angel, making him miss the word his meister said.

"Sorry. What was that?"

With a glare, Maka said, "I just said thank you."

Soul shrug. "Blair was annoying, your father also annoying, don't bother it. Besides, it's my job to protect you."

Maka smiled. "I'm not just talked about that. I also thanked you for tonight, and all this time we're partner. Our partnership are something dear to me and I want you to know that, Soul."

Soul snorted. "You said that as though you breaking up our partnership."

Maka stared at the white haired man's eyes, making him nervous. He knew right now she stare at his soul, his must be full of anxious soul, about everything, their partnership, his feeling…

Suddenly, he felt a grip in his hand. Looking down he saw Maka grab his hand delicately. With a smile she said, "I'm not going anywhere, Soul. I won't leave you, if you won't leave me. Our partnership is the best thing I've ever have in my whole live, and I know you know that you've done that all, making me the happiest in the whole world. That's why I want to thanked you, not because this is a good bye, but because this is the beginning of a new stronger partnership. I want to always enjoy each moment with you, Soul, because each moment I spent with you were the best moment I ever had in my whole life. That's why, thank you. Thanks for everything, Soul."

Soul blinked. Once. Twice. The atmosphere were too good, where's Blair to destroyed it? He looked around, until he found Blair waving her hand while winked. That blasted cat, she planned it all for the beginning! Huh. Guess he had to buy something for her after tonight's over.

It's a surreal moment. The full moon, the sprinkled of water, the snow falling, Maka smiled. For a moment every will and courage were gone. What if this was illusion, a dream. What if Maka didn't like him like that. This moment were so beautiful he don't want to destroyed it.

A small firm grip from Maka making him focused again, as though courage ran to him from her hand. Looking at her eyes, Soul took a deep breath and said,

"I've got something I want to said to you from a very long time…"

 _I just want you for my own_ _  
_ _More than you could ever know_

Aokigahara Forest, Mount Fuji. 24 December 23.17 pm

"Come out! You coward! Bet you cower in fear facing a God like me but seriously you waste my time!"

Tsubaki who had been sat back in the trees could only sigh looking at her meister shouted and kicked the trees in the middle of the forest which famous for suicide. Yes. They've been searching for the kishin egg which the hikers saw for a week. In times like this did she wished her meister had soul perception ability like Maka or Kid, and she was sure right now her meister also thought like that.

Black Star is a hot tempered and not the most patient person, but it won't make him act like this. She could see the mental fatigue and frustration from her meister, and it was fair actually. No, she didn't said that because of how long they had to searched for the kishin egg, a week in the wilderness maybe tiring but it was everyday activities in DWMA. The problem is the date of the mission. The witnesses all said that the enemy was not supposed to be a big problem for them, plus it's big posture making it easy to spot. But they've been searching for a week and not a limb were seen.

And now it's already Christmas eve.

She knew how important Christmas is for her meister. Being an orphan since he was a baby, the parent he remembered in his whole life were just Sid and Nygus. Tsubaki understand how important the concept of family is for the blue haired man. Plus now they also have friends like Maka, Soul, Kid, and the Thompson siblings, comrades in arm whom he considered part of his family already.

And Christmas is, after all, a day which famous for the family concept.

She honestly felt loss. She really wanted to fulfill her meister's wishes to have a Christmas together with his family and friends, after all it was his yearly Christmas ritual. She also searched everywhere, but Kid's command was clear. They can't go back to Death City before the mission's done.

"Black Star. Stop tearing down the trees and sit down first. We still have to save our energy."

Black Star snorted. "Sit won't make the kishin egg come out."

"Black Star, we've been searching for it for a full week. I think we could get some rest first. Besides, with you being you right now there's no way we could continue our search."

The blue haired man looked at his partner's eyes for a moment until he sighed and sit opposite of the weapon. For a moment, it was silence, nobody talked to each other.

Tsubaki sighed. "Black Star, I know how you feel right now. No matter what we're partner. Just tell me everything, don't keep it for yourself. I know how eager you are to be back to Death City."

Black Star looked at his partner eyes, then sighed and looked at the stars in the night sky. "I know you know about how I see Christmas, how I see family. To be honest I sometimes grateful I didn't met my real parents, you know? Because then I met Sid and Nygus and all you guys. I know you know that, you understand that, but I know you don't feel what I feel right now." He took a glance at his weapon who kept silence hearing every word. "Don't misunderstand. I'm not saying that you didn't miss our friends in Death City. It's just that, you have your own family, your real family. You won't understand fully how I looked at my family because you haven't feel it yourself."

For a moment there's silence. Black Star was right. Yes, she understood how her meister felt, but for her to fully understand him, it's impossible. She had a loving family, and she believe it, because they have a bond, which is by blood. Black Star, even when he knew he didn't alone, that he was loved, that he also had a special bond with his family, but still there must be some anxiety that it was all not enough. Because they didn't tied by blood.

But still…

"I know you know that the most important bond is the soul. You have nothing to be afraid of, Black Star. We will always be a family even when we didn't tied by blood. You know blood is not everything, just look at my brother."

"I know that." Black Star scratched his nape. "But still, it's Christmas eve! We're supposed to spend our time with our friends and family and not in the forest looking for some monster!"

"You're right." Tsubaki sighed. "I just want to remind you that you were loved, that even if you missed your yearly Christmas ritual it won't make you less loved."

There's silence between them, until suddenly Black Star stood up. "I guess the break's over. Who know, maybe soon we could find that blasted kishin egg so we could go home on time."

Tsubaki nodded and stood up, walking beside her meister. Black Star looked calmer, looks like they could searched more effectively this time.

"Tsubaki?"

"Yes, Black Star?"

"Thank you."

Tsubaki smiled. "Your welcome."

 _Make my wish come true_

Death Room, Death City. 24 December 23.57 pm

Death the Kid, right now, was in a dilemma.

… the stacks of paperwork today were uneven!

How could he divide that stacks equally anyway?

"Fool! that is not the most important thing right now!"

The young reaper glared at the thing in front of him. "You don't understand, Excalibur! How could I ruled the world if I couldn't manage the symmetry of my desk!"

"You know that's not what I'm talking about, Lord Death."

Kid sighed. The annoying person (thing) in front of him was right, even when he kept talking disturbing him. Now is not the time to think about symmetry. His work kept piling and he was only half-way signing the paperwork when he noticed the lack of symmetry. Useless, garbage, killmeididntdeservetoliv-

"Fool! listen to my story which was started at –"

Yup. At least that annoying voice manage to make him focus on his piling paperwork. Kid continue sighing looking at the remaining paperwork.

Sometimes he wondered why would he became the ruler of the world if he can't meet his friends. Why would he became the ruler of the world if he can't do whatever he wanted. Why would he became the ruler of the world if he can't even make his friends happy.

He knew. About Liz and Patty who sometimes slept in the main room waiting for him to go home and eat dinner together. About Soul and Maka who obviously didn't want to be separated from each other. About Black Star and Tsubaki who want to spent Christmas together with their friends and not working on a mission at the other end of the world.

Why would he became the ruler of the world if he can't even spent Christmas together with his loved one?

"Fool! I told you that's not the most important thing right now!"

"So what's the most important thing, Excalibur?!" Kid glared at the annoying thing in front of him. "Listening to your story, which may I add, you've told hundredth of times just this night? If you can't see, I still have job to do so I'm sorry if I don't have time to listen to your joke!"

"Fool! I've told you that's not the most important thing!"

Kid couldn't hold it anymore. All this pressure really wore him down. The thing in front of him didn't help at all.

Kid snap. "So wha –"

"Fool! I've told you that you shouldn't be here tonight."

Kid speechless.

"You should be home right now, spending time with your weapons tonight. You should be busy holding small Christmas party in your home, invite all your friends and the one on the mission right now. You should neglect your work just for tonight, everyone would understand your decision."

Kid shaking his head. "You don't understand. As Lord Death, it is my job to –"

"Your most important job is to make your loved one happy, young reaper. Don't you ever forget that."

Kid speechless. The thing in front of him had been live longer even then his own father, he is not someone you could underestimate, especially his wisdom. Besides, he's right. He too carried away with his new job he even neglected his own friends.

How long had he not met them all? Tsubaki? Soul? Maka? Black Star?

Liz and Patty?

"Fool! Why are you still stood there for?!

Kid snapped out from his reverie, and ran immediately. Excalibur could only looked at the new reaper with proud. Clock chiming mark the 00.00 am, Excalibur walked to the old tall mirror stood besides the young reaper's desk. While looking at the mirror, Excalibur could only smiled sadly.

"Merry Christmas, old friend."

 _All I want for Christmas is you_


End file.
